The subject invention is directed to the switch art, and more particularly, to a multifunction electrical switch including a rotatable and pivotable actuation element.
Switches of the type under consideration are commonly used in motor vehicle applications to perform functions such as exterior mirror position adjustments. One such multifunction switch is described in DE 195 14 539 A1. The multifunction switch taught there includes an actuating element that is pivotable about two pivot axes arranged in a vertically spaced apart relative relation. The actuating element is operable for vertical height and lateral adjustment of exterior motor vehicle mirrors. In addition to the above, the multifunction switch described includes a separate pair of rammer-like actuating elements that are used to actuate or position the left and right exterior mirrors, respectively, against the exterior of the motor vehicle.
One drawback to the known multifunction switch described above is that a total of three (3) actuating elements are necessary. This makes the switch large, inexpensive to manufacture, and difficult to operate.
Accordingly, there is a need for a multifunction electrical switch that is relatively small, inexpensive to operate, and easy to use.
The subject invention provides a multifunction switch apparatus that overcomes the above-noted problems and results in a switch that is inexpensive and easy to use. In particular, and in accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a multifunction switch apparatus which includes a housing defining at least one shaped area. A set of first switches, preferably four, are arranged within the housing. A rotatable actuation element extends from the housing and is selectively pivotally movable relative to the housing to engage and actuate at least one of the set of first switches. At least one second shaped area, preferably four projections, are movable in association with the actuation element for preventing the pivotal movement of the actuation element relative to the housing when the projection members are not located adjacent the set of recesses provided in the housing. In that way, the set of first switches are activated when the activation element is disposed in any one of four discrete rotational positions relative to the housing. At least one spring switch is disposed within the housing and is operable based upon a relative rotational position between the actuation element and the housing.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the invention, the subject multifunction switch includes a single actuating element which is rotatable around an axis of rotation and, additionally, pivotable about two vertically spaced apart pivot axes which are each arranged at right angles relative to the actuating element axis of rotation. The position of the pivoting axis is beneficially defined by shaped surfaces formed by the housing member of the subject switch. The shaped surfaces cooperate with the actuating element so that the pivot directions remain constant, independent of the rotational position of the actuating element. In that way, numerous different functions can be controlled using the subject switch conveniently and ergonomically by means of pivoting the actuating element as well as by rotating same.
In one preferred application of the subject invention, the subject multifunction switch is utilized for mirror adjustments in motor vehicles. By rotating the actuating element into a first appropriate position, both mirrors in the motor vehicle can be controlled individually. In a second rotational position, both mirrors can be actuated for positioning against the exterior of the motor vehicle in a folded back orientation.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, a support peg is provided in the housing, the support peg being selectively rotatable relative to the housing about a longitudinal rotational axis. The actuation element is pivotably connected with the support peg using a universal joint member. A screw spring is disposed in the housing surrounding the support peg for biasing the actuation element into a position of rest relative to the housing. A circuit panel is disposed within the housing and supports the set of first switches on a face side of the circuit panel. In that way, as the actuation element is moved pivotally relative to the housing, the switches are selectively actuated based upon contact between the switches and a peripheral region of the actuation element.
Still further, in accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, the at least one second switch is a spring switch movable in association with the actuation element. The spring switch engages electrical contact portions formed on the opposite side of a circuit panel disposed in the housing.
As can be seen from the foregoing, a primary object of the invention is the provision of a multifunction electrical switch that is operable to effect a plurality of electrical connections based upon a rotational and pivotable position of a single actuation element.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a multifunction switch apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
Still other objects, advantages, and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.